Emotions
by FantasySci5
Summary: Harper's time for the Magog eggs to hatch is drawing near! Some people are realizing how they feel about him.Others are thinking of what it will be like without him. Harper romance with Rommie! FINISHED!
1. Matrix

I don't own them There enough said.

**Summary**: The time where Harper's eggs grows near. Some find out how they feel for him, while others deal with how it will be once he's gone.

Also: In my world here, Harper's medicine comes in the form of a shot, instead of the inhaler.

**Row of 0's are breaks between paragraphs!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Emotions

Harper shuffled into his machine shop, his place to forget his memories. He sat down with his cord, and plugged into Andromeda's matrix. His head rose up. He felt himself going up his data port track.

He appeared in his regular space. Andromeda's over-powering figure towered over him. "You called Rommie?" Harper asked the larger form of Andromeda. "One of my files is frazzled. I believe it was important. "she said, nodding her head to the left.

Harper nodded, then started to walk toward where she had indicated. He saw the wires dangling out of a pretty long file. He smiled, then started to pluck around it.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A voice enveloped the matrix as it said, "Andromeda? Is Harper with you?"

Harper looked up, the look of content gone. It was his purple princess calling him.

He usually wouldn't mind hearing from his pixie, but he knew what it meant. Time for his check up. He hated medical stuff, just too bad that he had a bad immune system, and always was getting sick.

This was different, though. She was going to check the eggs. The Magog Larvae he hated so much.

"Yes, Trance. He is in the Matrix. He will be there shortly." Andromeda glared at Harper until he gave in.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Your problems will just have to wait. Though I'm sure your saving Genius engineer will be back as soon as he can." Andromeda just rolled her eyes, as he went back to his body. She couldn't help but smile, but she knew he might be taken from her forever.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hi! Sorry, my 'paragraph breaks' are littler. Never mind! Would you like another chapter! I know, this one was short, it was just the 1st chapter! Review, PLEASE! Do u like the formatting! If not, please TELL me how I can improve it to your liking.


	2. Medical Deck

Emotions- Part 2-Chapter 2. Whatever you want to call it! You know, I had some good pictures that would go well with these stories. I just wish I could post them with my stories! Wait, maybe I can! No I don't think so. Maybe... Well anyway, Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Trance watched in sadness as Harper hobbled into the Medical Deck. He was so brave, putting on a brave smile for her.

He plopped down on the medical bed, ready for her to check up on him. She watched him as she scanned his stomach.

"Fancy meeting YOU here, Trance!" He said sarcastically, but not meant to offend.

She smiled then tapped her foot, referring to his arm. He looked confused, then he rolled up his sleeve.

"Boy, I don't know what I would do if the medicine you guys are giving me, was a... oh I don't know. An inhaler instead of a shot!" Harper whispered to Trance as she put the medical blue patch over the spot where he was usually administered the medicine keeping the eggs from hatching.

Trance removed the patch after a minute. Then, she pricked the spot. Harper winced.

Trance removed the now empty needle. She turned around to analize the blood sample she had taken before.

She heard a thud followed by a low groan. Trance spun around.

Harper was on his knees, clutching the floor. He was coughing, and Trance was pretty sure he was coughing up blood.

Trance bent over him, trying to comfort him until he stopped coughing.

He got up a second later. His hands were covered with blood from coughing into his hands.

Trance led him back to the medical bed. She glanced at the spot were she had shot him, looking for an infection or a reason for the sudden attack.

Harper whispered, "It won't work."

Trance looked at him, confused. "The medicine. The eggs have stopped reacting to it. It won't work anymore." he stated with a sad voice.

Trance had no idea how he knew that, but once she checked, he was absolutely right.

Their eyes met, and they each saw the fear in each other's eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hi! Sad, I know! But it's getting there, no? Reviews would be handy. Remember, constructive critisism helps writers write better, but showers of compliments boost the ego. On the other hand, 'words can shatter the soul' and compliments can spoil you. Not like I mind! wink Review please! Hopefully, if you like this one, you will read my other stories!


	3. Tyr's Sensor Thoughts

_Emotions-Part 3_

Hello! A BIG thank you for my three reviewers; prin69, Dysis Raine, and I-Luv-PurpleChiX! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a LONG while, and I hope you're still there. Okay, here's the next part. This story isn't real original or plot shocking; it's just a fic about what the characters think of Harp. Though, I will put him with someone, wink. (Though, this won't be a slash...I'm trying to get off of that-like quitting smoking or drinking!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyr sighed as he waited for the little professor to come and fix the sensors on the command deck. He was usually the patient type, but it always unnerved him to think that an enemy could sneak up on them, and catch him unaware.

Things had been hectic on the Andromeda Ascendant lately. Harper's eggs were starting to hatch, and it was predicted that he only had about a week to live. Harper had tried to get the Perseids to help, but they were in a middle of a civil war. Apparently, science wasn't the way of life for all of them. The Andromeda was trying to negotiate peace, but of course, the Drago-Kazov had to cause trouble. The Nietzscheans started randomly attaching planets who were part of the Commonwealth, and the Andromeda had to come to the rescue.

Tyr watched as the crew became more worried as the days ticked by until Harper's eggs decided they wanted to move out. Everyone seemed to be worried, scared, and anxious, but Tyr wasn't sure what he felt.

He hadn't been too close to Harper before the Magog attack. He had always been a higher being, and Harper had been a lowly kludge with an amazing gift of brains. Except, when the Magog had invaded, the two had been forced to fight against them together. The Magog didn't care which species you were, and in the end, you were just a dead body next to another dead body.

Tyr had seen a side of Harper that had made him more than a two dimensional person. The boy had fears amidst the genius, and Tyr had been able to help him overcome it. He had been so proud of Harper when he had decided to fight the beasts rather than die. He felt a connection with him from then on; a need to live and survive.

On the World Ship, though, things had started to decay. Harper had been over annoying, but Tyr had put that down to how Harper coped with what was happening. In the medi-bay, though, the boy had lost the will to live. Tyr tried to yell some sense into him, but the human's worst fears were coming true, and that shook even the most stable people. Thinking now, Tyr didn't know how he felt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyr was jolted from his thoughts as the doors to Command swished open, and in came Harper. Tyr folded his arms, and kept staring out into space.

"Hey, big man. Think too hard and you may burst a muscle." Harper smiled a cocky lopsided grin, then sat down and started fiddling with the wires underneath the panel.

Tyr looked down on him, and made up his mind. He would actually miss Harper if he were to die. He would miss the playful fights they would have, and the name-calling and witty retorts. Tyr would never admit that out loud, of course, even to himself. Tyr convinced himself that if Harper would die, the ship would not have it's engineer, so there for it would damage his chances for survival. Deep down, though, a Nietzschean had found it's brother, and was not going to loose another family member.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw! I love the Tyr/Harper friendship! Okay, I think you know where this is going; a chapter from each character. I will do one about Beka's thoughts...but I just don't like Dylan, so I won't do him. Sorry. Oh, and I know, it's too short. But at least it's something!


	4. Pizza Star Watching with Rev

_Emotions-Part 4_

Okay people! Big shout out and thanks to the people who reviewed it. Err...a few more chapters on this thing, and I know how I want it to end. After a lot of debating with myself, since I don't have a beta-reader, I decided it wouldn't be fair if I didn't have Dylan do a chapter. So...sigh I'll try. This will be the only fic I am remotely civil to Dylan, and put him in a good light. Just warning you. So, a chapter from Dylan, Beka, Rev on the way, then the last chapter with who he's paired with and the end.

I was looking at all of my other wonderful Andromeda fics (looks at readers pointedly), and figured out how I sort of wanted them to end, and what kind of pairings I wanted. Romance and friendships. I have pretty well sorted it out, and made it even. But this story is pretty much undecided and up for grabs (though I think I know who I want it to be). If you wanted to see him with someone else, I have other stories with that pairing. (looks at readers again) Okay, stop reading my rant (though I appreciate it), and go read! Actually sort-of long this time!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rev watched the young human babble away on the other side of the room, shoving pizza in his face. Harper had been working nonstop on repairs, and had finally agreed on some down time. He had lit some candles, turned off all of the lights, grabbed a pizza, and had sat in the Obs deck, looking out at the glittering stars. Harper had asked Rev for some company, which Rev readily gave. He sensed that the boy did not want to be alone.

Rev fiddled with a strand of his orange robe, as he contemplated starting a conversation with the human. Harper just rambled on about nothing in particular. New planets joining the Commonwealth, the repairs and projects he was working on. Rev wanted to actually talk to him, but couldn't find the words. He wanted to give him hope, as he watched the old Harper slowly float away.

The jokes had gotten fewer, and the depressing stares had become more. The half smile was replaced by a small, sad smile, and the sparkle in his eye had died out. Even Harper's hair had changed. The spikes had started drooping, and Rev had been shocked when he had walked on the bridge one day, and Harper's hair was lying flat on his forehead. No gel, no spikes, just fluffy blonde hair. The only thing that seemed the same was his nonstop talking (and his clothing; long and baggy).

Rev felt bad for a number of reasons. He felt useless that he couldn't help the condition, as he had promised. He also felt guilty, because his kind had done this to the one person it shouldn't have, because Harper had been through enough. Rev wasn't the only one feeling guilty, though. It seemed most everyone was guilty for one reason or another. Rev could only guess as to why.

Tyr felt guilty because he had been cured when Harper couldn't. Andromeda felt guilty because her back-up personality had brought them to the World Ship in the first place. Beka felt guilty because after she had picked him off of Earth, she had promised him that she wouldn't let any of that horror come back and haunt him, but she couldn't save him this time from his worst fear off of Earth. Dylan was guilty because he had made Harper stay in the vents and check up on Andromeda. If he had not forced him, Harper may have been with the others, and not given the chance to be infested. Trance was harder to read, though Rev could sense she felt guilty about something, too. Either she felt bad that she couldn't find a cure to help her best friend, or she had known what would happen, but didn't prevent it. They all felt bad, though no one was to blame, and could not have been responsible.

Rev fingered the golden medallion on his furry chest with a long claw, as he thought. The Divine was making life difficult for everyone. Times like these made Rev's belief in the Divine waver. He couldn't help thinking that the path he had chosen was the wrong one. Everything he put his heart into, everything he thought, was wrong. That thought alone made Rev want to run away into the great darkness, and get lost within the nothingness.

Rev suddenly noticed the lack of talking, and glanced over at Harper. The dirty blonde was staring out into space, his eyes wide and sad. Rev's sensitive smell picked up on an emotion the human was radiating, but was hard to place. Looking into Harper's eyes, Rev knew what it was. Hopelessness. The boy was almost ready to give up all hope. This made Rev want to flee even more. Damn the Divine for laying the hurt on someone who was already hurt and confused.

"Master Harper, are you alright?" Rev asked in his gravelly voice, watching in concern. As soon as the question left his lips, even Rev himself thought it was stupid. Of course he wasn't alright. He had a death warrant gnawing out of his stomach, and it was only a matter of time.

Harper's eyes flickered with something; depression or exasperation, before it morphed into something different. Turning his head over to the Wayist Monk, he nodded his head. A small lopsided smile pasted itself on his face, and he said, "I'm good." The sadness in his eyes were replaced with a mask, full of excitement and happiness. "I'm good." He repeated, sipping at his Sparkly Cola. Rev wasn't convinced, but dropped it, as they stared into the Abyss itself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just noticed that I never wrote Rev in a story; I always wrote him out. So this is for him! I actually liked writing for Rev. He always seemed hard to write for, but he has angst to explore, just like Harper. You know I'm all about the angst! And I noticed, that when Harper woke up to find out he had the eggs inside him at the end of The Widening Gyre, only Trance, Rev, and Tyr were there. I mean, where was Beka, Rommie, and Dylan! I mean, they weren't fighting the Magog World Ship, they were fleeing. I guess it was just a glimpse into the Seefra future, when no one cared then, either.


	5. Eating

_Emotions-Part 5_

Okay, I changed my mind. I just can't make a 'Dylan' chapter long enough, so I'm not going to do one. I'm sorry if you were looking forward to it; I don't have any ideas for him and I just don't like 'Captain Idiot'. So, here is Beka's chapter, then the last chapter; who Harper will be paired with and the end. Okay, go read!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beka chewed her food, her head down, but her eyes watching the young man sitting across from her. His plate was still pilled high with food, even though he had been sitting there for ten minutes. She bit her lip in worry as she watched her little brother slowly starving. He was skinnier than he had been on the Andromeda, and was almost getting as skinny as he was when she had picked him up off of Earth.

His eyes were staring off into the air, as his mind wandered. She couldn't help but worry. The kid had grown so close to her, that he was like a little brother, and her 'mother hen' act was fighting to take control. He took tiny sips of Sparky Cola every few minutes, but it looked like he was doing it automatically.

Beka didn't have a very good family. Her mother had run off when Beka was young, her father had been a flash addict, and her brother, Rafe, was a very skilled con artist and liar. She didn't want people getting close, because she just kept getting hurt. Bobby's abusive behavior had just been the icing on the proverbial cake. She had half-heartedly taken a chance when she had let Harper fix the Maru. He was just a poor mudfoot, eager for a job. He had been quiet and quick, but after talking to him while he was fixing the slipstream drive, she had seen a deeper part of him. He had cracked a joke, and that famous lopsided grin had surfaced.

She found herself getting attached to him, eventually letting him become part of the crew. She had put down her defensive shields to help him. She hugged him when he had a memory nightmare, and helped the Harper they knew today come out. He had cracked past Beka's cover, and became closer to her than most anyone ever had been or will be. She couldn't lose him. Not after so many had left her. Her mother, father, brother, Bobby; so many countless people who had abandoned her, and were now gone. She couldn't bare it if he left, by his own will or not.

She blinked to keep back tears, as she stared at the shell of the man that she loved. She knew he hated pity; looks, tears, words of any sort that seemed like you felt sorry for him. But it was so hard to keep them in when you saw your best friend, practically family, get slowly killed by his own worst fear. He looked so brave around everyone. He would keep his head high, a positive outlook on the whole thing. Lately, though, he seemed to have lost that spark. His eyes were always diverted down, he hardly talked, and the flirting comments were lost.

She flinched when she saw him clench his eyes closed, and his hand go defensively down to his stomach. She could almost feel Magog pressing up against her own heart. She had promised to keep him safe. The only thing he ever asked for was to be kept safe. Didn't matter from what; Nietzscheans, slave holders, Magog. It was the unspoken agreement between them that she had kept as if her life depended on it. Until now. Now, she couldn't help him out of the scrape. He was basically on his own, even though everyone was there, offering moral support. No one knew what it was like to go through what he was going through, maybe except Tyr, but he had gotten it out early.

Beka was ripped from her sympathy and self-pity when Harper took a sharp, deep breath. His eyes were clenched shut, like any stray lights would fry his eyes, as a few tears silently slipped out. He was clutching his stomach, groaning.

"Shorty? Are you okay!"

"I'm fine, Boss. I just got a bit of a stomach ache, that's..." His sentence was violently cut short as a sudden stab pain emerged. He gasped, then fainted on the table, with a hysterical Beka right by his side, tears running down her own face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was short. I thought I had drained the idea dry. Yay! A cliffhanger! Don't get those much! Well, the next chapter is the last chapter, so I hope you liked this story so far! The waiting will soon be over, when we find out who Harper's paired with! And I know exactly what I'm going to do, so the wait shouldn't be too long.


	6. The End

_Emotions-Part 6_

Wow. I said it would be a short wait, but I guess it wasn't. Sorry. This chapter never sounded right when I was writing it, so I temporarily gave up on it, and worked on other stuff. Now, I'm back, and I hope you are back for this final installment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her heart wasn't hurt. It wasn't something you could get over in time. It wasn't as if someone kept stabbing your heart over and over again. That had been with Gabrielle, who she had thought was her true love. How wrong she was. This was a slow dull aching, taking over her heart a little bit at a time. Making it numb, slowing down her heartbeat. It felt as if someone was beating it with a mallet, and she knew it was only a matter of time till it broke. When it fell, it fell hard, and recovering would be hard to do. It didn't matter how artificial her heart was; it was cracking up inside.

Rommie's brown eyes locked onto his blue eyes. His eyes were different. Not full of mischief and cockiness. His eyes were large, full of determination and sadness. She couldn't stand him looking like that. Her breathing was hitched, just watching him.

Before, she had only been a computer, ordering people around. She hadn't gotten close to her crew, even her engineering team. The relationships between her and her crew had been professional. Then, she had lost everything except her captain. The leader, who always knew what to do. She admired him for that, even to the extent of having a crush on him. But now, the only crushing was that of her heart as she watched him flinch with pain.

It was because HE came along. A group of salvagers trying to reel in Andromeda for a price. He had been the cocky mudfoot engineer with a lopsided smile that made it hard for anyone to stay mad at him. He had treated her as if she was one of the galaxies rare treasures. Like she was a living person; asking her questions as if he were a doctor. Which, in some ways, he was. Treated her like she was more than a machine.

He had made her a body to experience in. Gave her emotions that she still couldn't get the hang of. Like this feeling right now, and the tears wanting to trickle out. But she was an avatar of a warship. Warships don't cry. He had given her life, but now he had to die.

She thought that her love with Gabrielle had been something special. But just like her school-girl crush on Dylan, it hadn't meant a thing. Staring into his puppy dog eyes that understood what was going to happen, she couldn't help but break down.

Warships weren't supposed to cry. They weren't supposed to fall in love, either. That was the difference between a warship and its avatar. Her shoulders started shaking as unshed tears took over, pushing their way into the front for release. Tears split down her pale cheeks, leaving silver rivers dripping down. And in an instant, she felt arms envelop her in a hug, whispers in her ear that it was going to be okay. She wouldn't have believed what the voice was telling her, if it hadn't been his voice. His voice, that could always make her laugh. If he said it, it must come true.

Looking down, she saw spikes of dirty blonde poking everywhere and tickling her chin. She smelled the herbal scents of his shampoo. She could feel his strong arms wrapped around her, and she could even feel the Magog eggs shifting around his gut. He looked up into her eyes, and she saw the twinkle in them, shinning bright. She saw the Harper smile. Not the cocky lopsided grin, but the full out smile that showed off his dimples. Her heart wrenched into her stomach, just looking at the miracle that Earth had spewed out, with a genius brain, quick comebacks at the ready, and a heart of gold.

Over bright blue eyes were staring into equally over bright brown eyes, soft with an unspoken agreement. It was like he was starring down into her essence, her very soul. He knew every inch of her, programmed every emotion into her. Then he must know what look she was giving him now; love. He gently kissed her lips, a soft promise of things to come. It was a few minutes, but she wished it would keep going, but he did need to breathe. It was like the last kiss before the end of the world, which in some ways, it was. She was monitoring the larva, and she basically saw the eggs start wiggling around, like a baby kicking. He winced in pain. The time was coming.

The goodbyes had been done. All of the crew he had known for so long had gotten some alone time to say goodbye. Beka was a wreck, who couldn't stop crying. Trance was distant and quiet, staring off into space. Dylan was trying to keep up an act, but they all saw through it. Tyr was an enigma, and it was hard to read how he was taking this. Rev would lock himself in his room and pray all day. When the Andromeda got a message saying Hohne, one of the true geniuses in the known galaxies, had been murdered, the Andromeda had gone plummeting through space, intent on stopping this war, once and for all. It seemed all types of beings from the galaxies were rushing there, wanting to get a part of the winning sides glory. But none of the crew's minds were on that. They were focused on this little beauty before her.

Harper winced again, holding his stomach. It was deadly silent in the Observation deck, only Harper and Rommie were there. She watched him stand in front of the glass, the stars twinkling behind him, just like his eyes used to. Now they were only empty; watching.

His blue eyes were wide, not of surprise or fear, just seeing life. It looked like there was a light sheen of something covering them. Tears? No, that can't be. Harper never cried. The same can't be said about her. They both knew the time had come.

She backed up, raising her force lance. Their eyes locked, and she felt like her world was crumbling around her. She had offered to do it, wanting the last few seconds with her creator. This felt horrible. She had done the same thing with Gabrielle, who she had only known a few days. How long had she known Harper?

The force lance started to shake as her body did. Everything dissolved, as her knees gave way. She landed in a quivering lump on the floor. She knew Harper would have come to her, but he was doubled up in pain, as the eggs started to hatch.

Unknown to both of them, Tyr had been in the shadows. He hadn't wanted to pry into their business, but the rest of the crew weren't sure she could go through with it. He saw that it was time. He stepped out of the shadows, fixing Harper with a look full of pride, which meant a lot coming from Tyr. Harper locked his eyes with him, nodding. Rommie's face was buried in her arms, oblivious to everything now. Tyr raised his own force lance, keeping his stare with the boy. He deserved that much. The permission in Harper's eyes were enough for Tyr. He walked a little closer, and Harper whispered, "Please take care of Rommie, and the others."

Tyr nodded once, sharing the understanding between them. Seeing that Harper was ready, he fired. It was one of the hardest things Tyr had to do. Harper didn't scream in agony, only gasped, then fell to the floor. Tyr couldn't move, his mind still on the human that had gotten under his skin. He heard Rommie's sobs in the back of his mind, but he was numb. Suddenly, his mind snapped. He tore his gaze away from the ex-blonde laying in a pool of his own hot blood, and to the broken woman who used to be so strong. He hugged her, and let her cry onto his shoulder. He vowed to keep the dying promise of his fallen friend. And Rommie's soul howled into the black night for her lost love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked it, but I know it was sad. I'm not sure if I like the ending, but I had in mind to kill him since I started this fic. Sorry, I love the angst. I also know you guys wanted a Harper/Trance story, but I have a lot of other stories with them, and I didn't have many with Rommie. If you want some of my Harper/Trance stories, please go read my other stories (it will say if it's a Trance/Harper story in the summary). I am going to change those though, because I don't like how the plot is going. The only Harper/Trance I'm proud of is Tricked, Harper's Destiny, Echoes, and Stain Perfection.

I'm gonna tell you a short story, if you are still reading. I'm in Creative Writing in school, and we write little one page stories, and stuff like that. Well, I'm pretty well known in my class now, because in every single story, from the beginning of the year, I would always kill off at least one character. I just have a sick, twisted, demented mind. I killed off my main character, a green man, and even an inanimate object (a light bulb). So, I guess my 'status' sort of seeped into this. I hope you liked it though, for the drama.


End file.
